User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Amusement Parks Chapter 1
Chapter One Moving back to Forks Between the ages of six months and five years Kristen Charles lived in Riverside, California with her mother Sarah. The reason Kristen lives with her mother is that Sarah divorced Kristen’s father and moved from the place where he lived and where Kristen was born, Forks, Washington. When Kristen was five, Sarah married a Minor League Baseball Player called Ty Harris and he moved them to Phoenix, Arizona. Sarah had short, straight brown hair and bright blue eyes. Matt had short brown hair and also had bright blue eyes. This story takes place twelve years later. By now Kristen had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday and a junior at Phoenix High School. Kristen has long, straight dark brown hair, brown eyes and for some strange reason very pale skin. She was tall and is of average weight. Kristen didn’t have any friends in Phoenix, to tell the truth, she didn’t fit in. Sarah was now thirty-four years and Ty was thirty-two. One hot day after breakfast Kristen went into the garden, dug up a little cactus she had planted at the beginning of the school year and re-planted it in a little clay pot. When she stood up, she stood there for a moment soaking in the sun. “So I can’t bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I would miss Phoenix. I’d miss the heat. I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained mother. And her new husband. But they want to go on the road, so I’m gonna spend some time with my dad, and this will be a good thing. I think” she thought, as walked back to the house. Out the front of the house Sarah stood there with Kristen. “Ok” said Sarah softly. She pulled Kristen towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ty called from the car. “Sarah, come on. Guys, come on. I love you both. We got a plane to catch” he called. Sarah and Kristen looked at each other, picked up Kristen’s carry on bag and walked to the car. They all got in, backed out and drove to the airport with the windows rolled down. As they drove, Kristen starred out the window. Soon she was on the plane and leaving her old life far behind her. The sunshine of Arizona soon turned to the clouds of Washington. It took four hours to fly from Phoenix to Seattle and then another hour to fly to Port Angeles. What Kristen was dreading was the one hour drive with her dad. He met her in Port Angeles with a police cruiser. Her dad had short brown hair, a moustache and brown eyes. As they drove Kristen looked out the window thinking. “In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there’s a small town named Forks. Population, 3,120 people. This is where I’m moving. My dad’s Billy. He’s the chief of police. I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer, but it’s been years” she thought. Kristen looked out the windscreen as the sign for Forks came to view. She watched it as they passed it. She continued to stare out the window after that. They stopped at a set of traffic lights, while they were waiting, Kristen had looked down, when Billy turned and looked at her. “Your hair’s longer” he said and looked at the lights. Kristen looked at him and he looked back at her. She looked down at her hair. “I cut it since the last time I saw you” she said. “Guess it grew out again” said Billy. The light turned green and they drove off. Soon they reached what was now Kristen’s new home. It was a two floored house with a porch and white wooden panels. There were trees in the front yard and the house was near a forest. Billy parked the cruiser in front of the house and they got out. As she got out, Kristen stood there for a moment and looked at the house. She shut the door and walked to the boot, where Billy was getting Kristen’s luggage out. They brought everything in and took it upstairs. “I’ve cleared some shelves off in the bathroom” said Billy. “Right. One bathroom” said Kristen. The bathroom was straight ahead. Next to it was an almost empty room. It was the first room on the left. This was to be Kristen’s room, they went into it. Kristen stood there and starred around. The walls were green, there was a rocking chair by the window, Billy had put a large wooden desk and a small glass desk in the room with a bendy lamp, there was a painting of a wolf hanging on the wall by the door, some the artwork from Kristen’s childhood was on two corkboards pinned to the wall, two lamps were placed in the room, one was on the chest of drawers and the other was on the bedside table. The bed was wooden double that aren’t been made. “It’s a pretty good work lamp” said Billy, as Kristen put the bag she was carrying on the floor. He turned to the bed. “The sales lady picked out the bed stuff. You like purple, right?” he asked. Kristen turned and looked at him, down to the bed and back at him. “Purple’s cool. Thanks” she replied and looked away. For a moment either of them spoke. “Ok” said Billy and walked out the room. Kristen watched him. Once Billy was gone, she stood there for while, taking another look around her room, down on the bed and held the cactus up. “One of the best things about Billy, he doesn’t hover” she said to the cactus. She smiled at the idea of talking to the cactus. Then she placed the cactus down on the bedside table, sighed stood up and went to start unpacking. Later while Kristen was making the bed, there was the sound of a car horn honking outside. She walked to the window and looked out. Billy was in the front yard with a thirty-two year old man in a wheelchair and a sixteen year old boy. The man had long jet black hair. The boy also had jet black hair but his was short. They both had light brown skin, so Kristen knew that they must be from the Quileute reservation down by the coast. They were standing next to a faded red Chevrolet pickup truck. “Heard you guys coming all the way down the road” said Billy. “Good to see you” said the man. Kristen didn’t know what was going, so she decided to go and find out. As Kristen walked out, they turned and looked at her. Both the man and the boy had brown eyes. “Kristen, you remember Gil Brown” said Billy as she walked over. “Yeah. Wow, you’re looking good” said Kristen, as she shook his hand. “Well, I’m still dancing. I’m glad you’re finally here. Billy here hasn’t shut up about it since he told me you were coming” said Gil. He chuckled at Billy’s expression. “All right, keep exaggerating. I’ll roll you into the mud” said Billy walking away. Kristen and the boy started to laugh. “After I ram you in the ankles” said Gil, rolling his wheelchair after Billy. “You want to go?” asked Billy turned around and making the “bring it on” hand jesters. “Yeah. Bring it” replied Gil. While they pretend to fight, the boy walked up to Kristen. “Hi, I’m Taylor Brown” he said. “Hey” said Kristen. “We used to make mud pies when we were little” said Taylor. “Right. No, I remember” said Kristen. Taylor laughed and Kristen looked over at Billy and Gil. “Are they always like this?” she asked. “It’s getting worse with old age” Taylor replied. “Good” said Kristen. Billy and Gil came back over. “So, what do you think?” asked Billy, putting a hand on the truck. “Of what?” asked Kristen, looking at him. “Your homecoming present” replied Billy. “This?” asked Kristen, pointing at the truck. “Just brought off Gil here” replied Billy looking down at Gil. “Yep” said Gil, patting it. “I totally rebuilt the engine for you” said Taylor. Kristen couldn’t believe this. “Come on. Oh, my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?” she asked happily. She was so happy, it spilled over. Taylor followed her, as she was the driver’s side door. She opened the door and accidently hit him, Taylor grunted. “Sorry” said Kristen. She got in, while Taylor went round the other side. “I told you she’d love it. I’m down with the kids” said Gil, pointing to himself. “Oh, yeah, dude. You’re the bomb” said Billy. Taylor got in with Kristen. “Ok. Listen, you gotta double-pump the clutch when you shift, but besides that, you should be good” he said. “That’s this one?” asked Kristen pointing. “Yeah. Yeah, right there” replied Taylor. “All right” said Kristen and started the engine up. “Do you want a ride to school or something?” asked Kristen looking at him. “I go to school on the reservation” replied Taylor. Kristen’s heart sunk. “Right, right” she said. “Yeah” said Taylor looking down. “That’s too bad. It would’ve been nice to know one person” said Kristen. Category:Blog posts